Cappuccino Brings Love!
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: IY/Bleach Kagome glared at him. It was a ferocious glare that had the glassed male covering his mouth with his hand. "You are so dead." Uryuu/Kagome


_**Cappuccino Brings Love?!**_

**Summery**: (IY/Bleach) Kagome glared at him. It was a ferocious glare that had the glassed male covering his mouth with his hand. "You are so dead."

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi have every and all legal rights to their animes/manga's, Bleach and InuYasha. I own nothing.

**Pairings**: Uryuu/Kagome

**Author's Notes:** This is a cute one-shot a few of my readers said I needed to do. So I am posting it, lol. I think Uryuu and Kagome are cute together! _(giggles) _Anyhoo, I hope you all like **Cappuccino Brings Love?!**

_**-+-+-+ Cappuccino Brings Love?! +-+-+-**_

Uryuu Ishida was having a bad day. One of his worst, actually—not counting the loss of his Quincy powers. It started out with the numerous Hollows that had attacked the innocents either that morning. He had tried to fight them; keep them away from the crying children, but was nearly devoured him self.

Luckily Ichigo had gotten there in time and saved them all.

The stupid Soul Reaper had taunted and poked fun at him for an hour. He grew bored after a bit and left, only to come back with Orahime.

He liked the girl and all, but she was… Eccentric, he thought the word was, but he wasn't sure.

Then, more Hollows had attacked and Ishida felt more in the way than anything.

So his self-esteem was shot down more.

After the skirmish subsided and the good guys came out on top, again, Uryuu said his good-byes and left.

Then he had a run in with a wobbly skateboarder and his flying fists.

His jaw would never feel the same, he knew it.

When twelve rolled around, Ishida was ready to pull his hair out and scream in frustration. His new shirt had been ruined, thanks to an angry dog. His nice shoes that Chad had gotten him for his birthday last month were down one sole.

And to top if off this Sundae of Disaster, his glasses broke. Well, one lens did.

Some kid thought it would be funny to shoot pebbles at people.

He left feeling more depressed than anything.

Focusing on the present, Ishida made his way to his normal coffee shop/ice-cream parlor and walked up to the counter. He didn't care that he looked like hell. He would have his usual, eat and drink it quickly, and be back in the relative safety of his home before three.

A cute waitress stood behind the register, smiling softly at the little boy who had ordered a large scoop of Butter Pecan ice cream. She walked over to the ice cream section and delivered the awaited treat to the joyful child. He scampered off to his mother and ate his prize.

Kagome looked up at him with those big blue eyes and Ishida felt his breath hitch. She waved to him and gave him that brilliant smile that seemed to light up the whole room, even though it was sunny and bright in the small enclosure. The raven leaned forward on the counter and continued to beam at him. "Ishida-kun! How are you today? You look down, what happened?"

He rested next to the register. "Bad luck happened." Was all he said.

The usually bright and spry teen deflated and patted his hand affectionately. "I am sorry. Do you want your usual?"

Uryuu nodded his head and watched as she moved over to the ice cream half and scooped out a good sized ball of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. It was his favorite, and paired with the cafe's world renowned Caramel Cappuccino, it was pure heaven.

Handing him the cone, Kagome walked over to the Cappuccino machine and stuck the small coffee cup under its dispenser before hitting the appropriate button. The machine buzzed before letting the brown liquid pour from it and filled the cup. Once his drink was ready, Kagome walked back towards him and set it down.

He handed her the appropriate charge before walking over to one of the sunnier spots of the café. Uryuu sat down heavily and licked lazily at the mint flavored treat. Taking a tentative sip from the scalding hot beverage, Ishida turned his dark blue orbs onto the perky female.

Uryuu remembered the first time he had come to the shop. Orahime had told him it had the **best** cappuccino in town, and he, being a heavy cap-a-holic, could not pass on the opprotunity to get more on his fix. So, taking the redhead up on her offer to go into the café and order something, Ishida stepped into the quaint shop and walked up to the counter. A dark skinned, dark-haired girl stood behind the register, chewing quite aggressively at her gum. "Can I help you?" She snipped.

Orahime ordered her drink, blissfully unaware of the angry aura of the female in front of them. She turned and cupped her hand around her mouth. "OI! KAGOME! CUSTOMERS!" She let her hand drop before turning to look at them boredly. "Your waitress will be right with you. I just got off, see, so I don't take orders right now." With that she walked over to the counter door and opened it.

A beautiful girl stepped through the metal door to the back room and blinked at the two. Her hair was up; tucked into the mandatory "Keiko's Kofe n Kreme" hat, which was perched firmly on her head. The pale blue apron tied itself around her waist snugly and dark blue jeans hugged her legs like a second skin. But what caught his attention the most were her bright stormy eyes that seemed to glow with inner power and heavy sadness. She had lost many loved ones in her short time on earth, he could tell, but knew she had to keep living, if only for their sakes.

Her voice was delicate, a soft soprano that curled in one ear and make itself home in his brain. "Hello, my name is Kagome, how may I be of service to you?"

And that's how it started. He came in nearly every day for the next three years and had become attached to the little spitfire, and that Caramel delight, but this story isn't directly about cappuccino, so we'll ignore that for now. Kagome was easily angered, if you knew which buttons to push, but had the heart of an angel. She practically oozed otherworldly happiness and brought joy to those she deemed worthy.

Uryuu knew he was in love. He knew that the first time he laid his dark eye upon her. He wanted her to be with him and no one else, but was to scared to ask her out for a proper date.

His phone buzzed in his front pocket and checked who was calling.

_Kurosaki, Ichigo_ stared back at him and he hit the accept button before putting the cell to his ear.

"Hello?" He questioned.

Ichigo was laughing on the other end. "_—up, Rukia! Stop it!_" There was a pause before the carrot top turned his attention back to his phone. "_Hey, Uryuu. How ya doin? I'm worried about you. Shut UP, Rukia! Sorry, she's bein a dumb again. OW! What was that for? Stop that! That hurts, Rukia! OOW! I'm on the phone, shrimpy! Stop it!_" The sound of wrestling and heavy breaths filtered into the dark-headed boy's ear.

Heaving a loud sigh, Uryuu hung up. Ichigo wouldn't remember him now that Rukia was bugging him.

Sighing again, Ishida stood up and made his way over to the trash bin. Holding his half-empty cappuccino cup over the receptacles gaping mouth, he looked over at Kagome one last time. To his surprise, though, she was taking off her apron and hat. Her hair was long, he noticed. It brushed her lower back and curled lazily up till it reached her skull.

With sudden courage Ishida walked over to her.

He forgot about his still hot drink, that conveniently had **no** lid.

Nor did he notice the wet floor sign that stood proudly next to a large mop bucket. A little kid was clinging to her mother's skirt, crying over her splattered contents of her Cherries, Pecans n' Crème milkshake.

That and he also discarded his bad luck that soon ran headlong into his gut and kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

So, really, he had no control over how his supposed suave enchantment of the lovely café waitress would go.

Feet slipping out from under him, Uryuu's first instinct was to catch himself with his hands, which were occupied. He threw the lukewarm cappuccino away and landed face first on the ground. His other lens broke.

And his eardrums would never be the same again, thanks to that ear-piercing scream.

Looking up, Ishida's face reddened and his eyes widened. Even without his glasses he could see the fuzzy, unfocused green thing that was surrounded by white.

Then his brain decided to kick in and his blue eyes grew wider.

Kagome glared at him. It was a ferocious glare that had the glassed male covering his mouth with his hand. "You are so dead."

Her pristine white shirt was soaked with the tasty cappuccino. It was now a nice shade of skin and green bra.

Uryuu stumbled to his feet only to slip and fall face first on the hard ground beneath him.

The waitress gasped and kneeled next to him. "Ishida-kun! Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you! I thought you did that on purpose!" She grabbed his arm tenderly and helped him sit on his knees.

There went his pants.

Kagome and Ishida's eyes locked, both of their breaths stolen. Dark blue gazed into stormy blue. Hands reached out and gently cupped the others face before their eyes closed and lips met.

The kiss was soft, experimental, inquisitive.

They parted and Kagome's eyes were hooded. She smiled softly at him and threaded her fingers with his. "You don't know how long I've waited for that, Ishida-kun." She said before kissing him again.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** Aw! Uryuu's so clumsy! _(giggles)_ I had fun writing this! I think it's so cute! This is my favorite pairing for this crossover! I hope you all like it! _(squeals)_

_**Translations**_**:** none that I see, but if you find any, please tell meh! _(nods)_


End file.
